


Kiss Goodluck

by belleathrone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19500127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleathrone/pseuds/belleathrone
Summary: Sirius wanted a kiss goodluck before his Quidditch match.





	Kiss Goodluck

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and anything Harry Potter Wizarding World related belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Severus was shivering. He cursed the school for arranging a Quidditch match in the middle of January. This was the exact definition of torture.

It was worse that he forgot to take his gloves with him before he left his dorm. Such a fool.

A sudden hand on the back of his neck was familiar as the heat of its palm warmed the skin there.

"You're cold," Sirius stated and Severus rolled his eyes before stepping away from the small patch of heat that was provided.

"Glad that you noticed," Severus hummed and looked at his hands, both curled into one and the other to keep them warm. "You wanted to meet me?"

Sirius beemed at that and pointed towards his cheek while the other hand was kept hidden behind him. "I wanted a kiss goodluck."

Severus turned to look at Sirius and narrowed his eyes. "Nonesense. You don't need luck, you'll do fine on your own."

"Just one?" Sirius pleaded, pouting his lips.

"No," Severus replied and turned his head away.

"Oh come on, Sevvy, just one little one right here," Sirius leaned his face closer and Severus leaned his head to the side.

"No," Severus refused once again.

Sirius sighed, leaning his head back but then moved his other hand from behind his back and revealed a fluffy looking muffler. Severus turned to look at it and scrunched his nose in distaste when he noticed the gold and red stripes of the Gryfindor house.

Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to have it around his neck. He thought about the warmth he would gain from that.

To his delight, Sirius offered the muffler to him. "There you go, thought you needed it."

Severus really wanted it but Merlin's beard, does it have to be in Gryfindor pattern?

Severus scoffed, his pride taking over. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Not the slightest bit so if you are brilliant as I think you are, you would take this," Sirius insisted and grinned, knowing well enough that Severus would really want it.

But being the stubborn arse that he was, Severus simply scoffed again. "I assure you, I do not need-"

He was interupted by Sirius who stepped closer to Severus before wrapping the muffler around his neck slowly. Severus's breath hitched and he blinked in surprise as Sirius's breath ghosted over his cheek and ear.

After succesfully burying half of Severus's face with the muffler, Sirius dropped a small kiss on his head. "Remember to keep yourself warm, don't want a frozen hand to hold after the match today." Sirius grabbed ahold of Severus's hands and squeezed them for emphasize.

Severus blushed a crimson red as Sirius smiled at him and kissed his forehead again before waving goodbye.

Sirius turned around, ready to jog back towards the changing room when a little tug at the back of his shirt made him stop and turn back around.

Severus still has the bright red blush on his cheeks but he lowered the muffler down a little and reached up to kiss Sirius at the corner of his mouth.

"Good luck," Severus whispered before tugging the muffler up again and quickly walked away to climb up the stairs.

Sirius chuckled but gently touch the corner of his mouth and grinned.

He wonders if he can get a congratulation kiss after the match.


End file.
